


House of Deviance

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Girl Penis, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Statutory Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a "toy" at the House of Deviance, a club in which people come solely to engage in sexual acts and desires that they wouldn't be able to act upon anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I brought my fingers up to the collar around my neck and blinked through the tears. It had been two hours since I saw the light of day. There was barely any light in the cells, aside from what little came from hallway. That was more for the masters than the toys. The night club could care less if we had proper lighting or living conditions for that matter.

You didn’t get those luxuries until someone claimed you.

“Naruto, are you still up?” Hinata’s voice came from the cell next to mine.

“Yeah,” I said tiredly. “My shift doesn’t start for another hour. They should be coming to get me soon.”

“Me, too,” She spoke softly. “I guess we’ll be getting prepped together.”

“Right,” I forced out a chuckle.

I hated preparing with Hinata. I hated working a shift with her. She was so soft and delicate, something about her just made you want to protect her at all costs. And it was impossible to do that in here. All I could do is sit aside and watch gross strangers grope her and drool, because she seemed the have the one thing that drove them crazy.

Hinata was born with male genitalia and that, alone, is what landed her here. Her family sold her to the club a few years ago in exchange for partnership in the business of it all. She was a favor among most of the older male clients. It was rare that a man didn’t attempt to begin fucking her right in the middle of the club. Happened frequently enough.

There was no rule against having sex in the main area of the club, though most people preferred to move up to the second floor where the vacant rooms were. Third floor was where the toys who had been claimed stayed. A single client could claim at the most two toys. With that, the toys are free to roam anywhere on the club’s grounds and stay in significantly nicer rooms. Their work hours would be determined by their master, rather than the club.

I wasn’t sure what all of the perks were, though. In the seven years that I’d been here, I’ve never been claimed. There were a few regular clients who’d ask for me specifically when they came by, but none of them ever wanted to claim me.

The heavy door in the hall swung open and three cage doors automatically opened: mine, Hinata’s, and Sai’s. The three of us stepped out and stood still as the handlers clipped the leashed to our collars. This was probably one of the most dehumanizing parts--they treated us like animals down here. It made my stomach turn.

They lean us upstairs to the preparation wing where the three of us had to bathe together. It was the club’s way of conserving water and time while having the toys be more intimate with each other. Intimate bonds are what this place ran on.

“Why don’t you give him a hand?” Asuma Sarutobi leaned forward at the entrance to the bathroom and grinned at me, gesturing over to Sai.

I think by now he specifically requested this job whenever it was available. He was one of the people who liked to watch.

I gripped Sai’s limp member with my soapy hand and ran it along his shaft. The pale boy stumbled backwards in surprise and pressed his back against the wall.

“Don’t run from him,” Asuma tilted his head upwards to get a better view as I closed the space in between us. I knew Sai specifically hated to bottom, but he also had a problem getting erect in front of an audience. For that reason, I tried my best to stroke him at an angle where Asuma could see my motions, but not his member. The slender boy shuddered against me and the look in his eyes told me that it was useless to try it this way.

I sighed and glanced down at my own member. At that moment, Hinata’s fingers wrapped around it. I immediately twitched at the sensation and made eye contact with her. In that moment, I knew how this whole thing would play out.

She jerked me until my cock had grown erect at eight inches, and my hand hadn’t left Sai’s the entire time. He’d gotten semi-erect, but not enough to be able to penetrate at this point.

“Only got five minutes,” Asuma warned up. He was sitting on the toilet seat with his cock in his hands. “If you’re late again, you know what’ll happen.”

I looked back at Sai and motioned for him to turn around.

“Wait, I’m not ready,” He said quickly.

“We don’t have time,” I grunted, spinning him around myself and forcing him against the wall. I rested my cock between his cheeks and groaned. In a low growl, I ordered him to spread his legs further, noticing Asuma suddenly buck his hips out of the corner of my eye. He loved the domination act. I pushed myself into Sai and earned a series of noises of discomfort. He tried to move forward to get away, but I only followed him until he was completely pressed against the wall. I whispered in his ear, “It’ll be over soon.”

As soon as one of us came.

I rolled my hips a couple of times before I felt Hinata positioning herself at my entrance. I slowed my motions and gave her easy access, she was able to slip in all the way. My eyes fluttered a bit, it had been a while since I’d taken Hinata’s cock. She was tiny, but her junk was a force to be reckoned with. The first time we had sex, she nearly ripped me in half.

She fucked me at a steady, smooth rhythm. One which I transferred over to Sai. The guy wasn’t taking it well at all. His face was buried in the wall and I could feel him trembling. I reached around to grab his cock to realize it had gone completely limp.

Gotta get this over with quickly.

Suddenly, Hinata hit a sweet spot in me that made me tighten my grip on Sai’s cock and whimper loudly. Loud enough for Asuma to react to, at least. The older man got up and walked towards us, shaking his head.

“This is why I love it here,” He said out loud. Hinata faltered a bit and that’s when I felt a hand gripping both of our balls from below. Asuma stood behind Hinata and lowered his lips to her ear. “Fuck him hard.”

She reacted to that with a forceful thrust into me that made me cry out once more. Asuma kept his hands on our privates as we fucked. After a few more seconds, I felt my orgasm begin to approach. But not before Hinata, apparently.

She jerked against me and moaned as the warmth filled me. Her cries were just enough to push me over the edge. Sai flinched underneath me as my thrusts got rougher. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my teeth in the crook of his neck as I came deep inside of him. He didn’t make any noise, not even when I bit him. I held the position for a moment, making sure all of my load was in him before I pulled out.

As soon as I eased off of him, he tried to fall to the ground, but Asuma caught him.

“Not so fast,” The older man said. “You’re not done, yet.”

“He won’t cum,” I told him. “You know that.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t,” He snickered, forcing the boy against the wall again. I swallowed as his cock disappeared inside of Sai and the boy was once again being fucked against the wall. It made sense that Asuma chose him. When faced with the opportunity, most of the people who worked here liked the toys who visibly didn’t want to participate. Something about rape really turned them on.

Hinata put a hand on my shoulder, “Don’t watch.”

“I have to watch,” I replied. I’m not sure why I had to watch, it was just something I did. My opinion on what occurred varied. Sometimes I participated in the activity, sometimes I didn’t care, and sometimes it broke my heart. With Sai in this instance, it was more of an annoyance. Asuma wouldn’t let us out until he came, but I didn’t want to be late.

Tsunade really gave us hell when we were late.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Asuma grunted as he rutted against Sai. “I’m gonna cum!”

His thrusts got sloppier and I watched a trail of cum seep from Sai’s ass while Asuma fucked him, knowing full well that half of that load was my own. The older man gave a couple more heavy thrusts before he pulled out, a large load came with him.

**“Fuck…” He muttered, stepping out of the shower. He didn’t even seem to mind that his clothes had gotten drenched in the process. “...alright, get dressed. Tsunade wants you on the floor immediately.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to believe he’d asked for me specifically, not when he had all of these girls draped around him and his buddies. I could tell the type just by looking at them. A bunch of rich boys with nothing better to do that wave daddy’s money around and try to fuck everything that moved. That type came around frequently, especially since most laws were nullified on club grounds. Almost anything was legal.

The raven-haired male held Ino’s head down on his dick and forced her to take his full length in while he carried on the conversation. I knew the problem--Ino wasn’t the dick-sucking type. She was more of a doggystyle toy. Most people used Sakura for that task.

“Hey, man, you’ve gotta see if they’ll let us borrow a few toys for me party,” One of the boys said. I glanced over at him and took in his features. He was on the heavier side, soft eyes, brown hair--he didn’t look too bad for a cub. “That’d definitely put me over the top.”

“I heard they let you rent the place out--but it’s pricey,” His friends spoke before he tossed back two shots in a row.

“Slow down,” The boy who’d called me over whispered to Ino. Not knowing a customer’s name was common. Most people didn’t want their friends to know they were in here. “Suck it like you wanna savior it.”

I caught sight of Hinata across the room on the stage. She’d stripped down to a pair of panties that covered pretty much nothing and was shaking her ass in a random guy’s face. The only reaction he gave her was a coy smirk and a nod of approval.

“You,” The dark-haired boy finally acknowledged me, squeezing my leg. “Take off your clothes.”

My clothes? I looked down at what Asuma had given me to work in. It was nothing more than a pair of black boxer briefs and a black tank top. Taking off my clothes was literally taking off two articles of clothing.

“Nah, I like this,” Another hand reached out and gripped my crotch through my boxers and squeezed. “Getting facefucked when the guy still has clothes on turns me on.”

“Everything turns you on, Kabuto,” The boy who called me over said. First name of the night. I stared at Kabuto for a moment but tore my eyes away when we made eye contact. There were various customers who didn’t like to be stared at--in case someone came around asking about them.

“Can you blame me?” He pushed my boxers to the side and licked his lips as my limp member fell out. “Now, that looks delicious.”

I kept my mouth shut as he leaned over and ran his tongue along the shaft, taking the tip between his lips.

“I'm the one that wanted him,” the dark haired boy’s voice went harsh.

“Calm down, Sasuke,” the heavier friend chuckled. “You know he just wants whatever you want.”

“Whatever,” Sasuke grunted, though he gripped Kabuto’s white ponytail and yanked him off of me. “I said get off him.”

The aggression was expected. If someone called for a specific toy, it meant they payed extra to make sure they got what they wanted. Very few people were willing to share what they paid for themselves. But this guy--this guy wasn’t giving me any attention whatsoever. He’d had me for twenty minutes so far and that’s probably the longest someone’s ever gone without touching me. It wasn’t my place to say anything, but his friends had a point.

“If you won’t fuck him, I will,” Kabuto chuckled and ran a finger along my cheek. “Just say the word, Sasuke.”

Sasuke.

So, that was his name.

“Make her cum around your dick,” Sasuke said to me as my first order. His eyes were fixated on Ino as she worked on his cock. I swallowed and crept off the couch. I’d never entered Ino before--mostly because she didn’t like me in the least. I tended to stay away from her unless I wanted to get punched in the face or lower my self-esteem. But she shouldn’t deny me access to her pussy at this point, just like I could keep my cock out of her.

Whatever the customer requests, we must fulfill.

I pushed into her and she immediately tightened around me. I groaned at the sensation and planted my hands on her waist, forcing the rest of my length into her heat. It was hard to tell if she actually was rejecting me at this point or if she was just naturally tight. I looked up at Sasuke and he gave me one last nodded.

The group sat in silence as I pounded Ino for the next fifteen or so minutes. Every once in awhile, her lips left Sasuke’s cock and she had to be forcefully redirected. I groped at her ass and rutted into her eagerly. When I started aiming upward, she responded with a helpless whimper and her arms gave way momentarily.

Got it.

I fucked her in that spot--slowly at first--and watched her whine and try to pick up the pace. A few times, she glanced back at me and batted her eyelashes, succumbing to my cock and working her hips on me. There was a look of surprise on her face that I recognized all too well. I wasn’t known for topping. Most people who came in here just wanted me to bounce on their cock while they drank themselves into a coma.

“Bury your cock in her,” Sasuke purred. Ino gagged on his cock and tried to pull back, only to have him force more of himself into her. “She better cum before I do.”

I took that as a warning that something would happen if Sasuke finished before Ino. You would see it a lot. Punishments like spanking or humiliation were common. Occasionally, a person would have a train run on them for hours.

I put all of my energy into fucking her and Ino whimpered more, begging me to slow down. I could tell she couldn’t handle it, but I needed her to cum soon. I wasn’t sure how long this guy could hold out, but I never did well with discipline. Her walls tightened around me suddenly and I jerked forward, groaning as she writhed underneath me. The men around us grinned and chuckled as her orgasm washed through her. Meanwhile, I fucked her all the way through it.

“Yes, Naruto!” She screamed, “Fuck me! God, fuck me!”

My heart skipped a beat. Hearing her scream my name gave me the extra bit of confidence to prolong her orgasm with a few more thrusts. I rolled my hips as she finally came down from her high and collapsed underneath me.

“That’s a good boy,” Sasuke reached out and rested a finger underneath my chin, bringing me face to face with him. “Obedient. Just as I expected.”

“I aim to please, sir,” I mumbled, not daring to break the eye contact.

Sasuke grinned and shook his head, “Do you remember me, Naruto?”

I furrowed my eyebrows at the question. Had I seen him before? To be honest, if I’d seen such perfect features before, I wouldn’t have forgotten. Not those eyes. When I didn’t answer, he sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back.

**“Doesn’t matter,” He ran his hands along his cock once and stuffed the hard member back into his pants. “Come on. Lead me to a bedroom.”**


	3. Who are you?

“How big are you, Naruto?” Sasuke stared at me from the bed with eyes I’d never seen in this world. Though, I can remember a handful of dreams in which they’d made an appearance. You know, they say that the mind doesn’t make things up during dreams. Everything that you see in your dreams, you’ve seen before in real life? Have I seen this boy before?

“Um, I’m seven and a half inches,” My cheeks burned.

He narrowed his eyes, “Is that a recent measurement?”

“I was measured last year,” I tore my eyes away from him. “There isn’t much need to keep track of me. Most men are interested in topping me. My privates aren’t much use.”

“Hm,” He grinned and palmed himself through his boxers and ran his other hand along his bare chest. “How often do you use it, exactly?”

It was uncommon for clients to ask so many questions. But that didn’t stop a few curious ones from attempting to.

“Only when there’s no other choice,” I said, recalling Sai in the showers. Ideally, he would have been on top. It would have spared him the discomfort and it’s how I get off best. Men like the way I roll my hips and grind into them, it was what they all knew me for. “Tsunade calls me to her office sometimes to finish her off when she’s aroused.”

“So, you fuck the owner and you’re still down in the cellar? Does she fuck others as well?”

“None of the other toys,” I said. Tsunade’s god daughter, Sakura, would come by sometimes and spend a few hours in her office with the door locked.

“Well, you must be quite skilled with that thing if the boss fucks only you,” He smirked. “Can you get yourself hard for me, Naruto?”

“Yes, sir,” I mumbled. Before I could reach behind me, he stopped me.

“With your penis,” He said. “Stroke yourself for me.”

“Oh…” I gripped my member and stared at his body, taking in every inch of him. While I jerked myself, he didn’t make any moves to do the same. Instead, he kept his eyes on me. Watching my motions with those eyes. A guy could really get lost in those eyes...though I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sasuke was my age, but his eyes held a harshness that had developed over years.

“Would you like me to do anything for you while you watch, sir?” I asked him. My voice shook as I stiffened.

“You’re doing fairly well right now.”

“I’m good with my mouth, too.”

There was a twitch in his pants and he chuckled darkly, “How long have you been here, now?”

“About seven years, sir.”

“Seven years...and no one has come to claim you?” He snickered. “Kakashi Hatake mentioned the possibility of claiming you a while ago.”

Kakashi. He was one of my regulars. Unlike all the other clients, he liked to fuck me down in the cellar through the bars of my cell.

“I will serve any master I get to the best of my ability,” I stated.

“Kakashi is a busy man. He won’t have time to come by after this month’s over.”

“What’s happening at the end of the month?”

“Election day. He’s running for head of the village.”

The dark-haired boy gestured for me to approach him. He gripped my hips and yanked me towards him. He didn’t even flinch when my body fell against his and--fuck--he was so muscular.

“Would you like me to fuck you, Naruto?”

There was a hint of familiarity in the way my name rolled off his tongue. As if he’d said it thousands of times before.

“Yes, please…” I breathed.

“Very well,” He smirked and revealed his length. It wasn’t much bigger than mine, but my mouth still watered at the thought of taking it all in. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed forward. There was no lube..but he still went in easily. Did he have that much pre-cum leaking out? He had better restraint that past clients, that’s for sure.

When he started to stretch me, I groaned and took a hold of my member.

“Tighter than I remember,” Sasuke muttered as he slid the rest of himself into me.

Had we had sex before? No--that was impossible.

“Then again, it has been over seven years,” He whispered in my ear. “Isn’t that right...Naruto?”

And then I remembered.

_~Naruto, age 7~_

__

_He was stronger than me by a long shot. There was no way I’d be able to fight him on my own. I struggled underneath him, cradling the controller in my arms so he couldn’t pry it away. Dad had been gone for ten minutes and there was already a problem,._

_“Give it back!” Sasuke screamed at me. “Give it back right now!”_

_“No! You said you’d play with me and all you’re doing is paying attention to that game,” I sobbed. I just wanted time with my brother._

_“This is the last level, Naruto! I’m gonna call dad and he’ll whip you if you don’t give it back!”_

_“Orochimaru!” I screamed from the hallway._

_The babysitter appeared shortly with an irritated look on his face. With one hand, he was able to lift Sasuke off of me and toss him to the side._

_“Minato owes me for this,” He muttered. “I don’t even watch my own kids.”_

_“Naruto keeps taking my stuff!” Sasuke was already on his feet with his hands balled into fists. “He’s always taking my stuff and I’m sick of it!”_

_“I just want you to play with me,” I cried back._

_“I don’t want to play with you, loser,” Sasuke barked._

_“That’s enough!” Orochimaru interrupted. “It’s time for the two of you to get to bed, anyway. You know what tomorrow is.”_

_Sasuke stared daggers at me from across the hall for a moment before muttering something under his breath and retreating into his bedroom. Orochimaru opened the door to my room and tucked me in._

_“Sasuke hates me,” I mumbled, looking away from my uncle._

_“Sasuke’s a different person. He loves you--he just has a different way of showing it,” The pale man placed a kiss to my forehead and stood up. “Don’t worry. When it all comes down to it, brothers are there to protect you. Just look at Jiraiya and me.”_

_“Grandpa’s the main one who picks on you, though,” I furrowed my eyebrows._

_“Yes, but if I were to ask him for a serious favor, he wouldn’t think twice about it,” He smiled before saying goodnight and closing the door._

_I couldn’t sleep. Not when I knew Sasuke was still mad at me. All I wanted was to get his attention. We were supposed to watch scary movies while dad was out, but all he seemed to be interested in was that stupid video game of his._

_I spent the next fifteen or twenty minutes thinking of ways to apologize to Sasuke when my bedroom door opened._

_My half-brother slipped inside as I sat up._

_“Sasuke...we’re not supposed to leave our room,” I said to him._

_“I’m so sick of you,” He spat out, glaring at me as he paced towards me. As he got closer, I tried to keep in mind what Orochimaru said--but it was hard to do that when there was barely any hint of my brother in Sasuke’s eyes. “Always trying to spend time with me. Taking my stuff…”_

_He peeled back the covers and slid into the bed._

_“I’m sorry, Sasuke,” I looked down._

_“You’re gonna be,” He growled, gripping my wrist and turning me on my stomach. “You’re gonna be sorry you keep messing up my life.”_

_I didn’t mean to mess up his life. I wanted…_

_There was a tearing noise and I felt a draft on my behind that caused my to squirm._

_“Sasuke, what are you d--” I was cut off when he cupped a hand around my mouth and pressed something against my butthole. My eyes widened and I shook my head._

_“You want what mine, Naruto?” He whispered against my ear, inching himself into me. “I’ll give it all to you.”_

_I couldn’t cry out with his hand over my mouth. The pain was the worst thing I’ve ever felt. My half-brother pushed himself inside of me till I felt his sack against me. He began to shake after the first few thrusts and then they got rougher._

_“Oh my god,” He cried out, as if he were surprised something could feel this way. He rammed into me repeatedly, panting the words like a dog in heat. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…”_

_Sasuke, stop…_

_Tears streamed down my face and I never stopped fighting him._

_“I think…” He began to say breathlessly. “I think I’m gonna pee. I can’t take it out...it feels so good…”_

_He wrapped his other arm around me and groaned out loud as he buried himself in me. I felt his sack twitch against my opening and suddenly he relaxed._

_When he pulled out, he let out a satisfied sigh and said the first profanity I’d ever heard him say._

_“Fuck, that felt good.”_

~Present Naruto, age 15~

“Sasuke…” I muttered as he pulled out and shoved himself into me once more.

How could I forget my own brother? I’d forgotten so much of my previous life, right down to the names and faces of my family. But Sasuke was someone I’d looked up to. We were half-brothers, born to different mothers. Sasuke was a year older than me, and he matured faster. As a result, I was the obnoxious little brother.

**“You’re grown up well, Naruto,” He whispered, sinking into me over and over. “It’s a shame it took me this long to find you, brother.”**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke had his way with me for three hours before he finally let up and went home. During that time, he fucked me, sucked me, and used my body like a toy. All the while, he mumbled about how he’d missed his younger brother--how our father missed his youngest son. It seemed to get him even more turned on to call me his brother. I said nothing to him the whole time and kept my head buried in the pillow.

He left me in the room after he was done and I pulled my knees to my chest, waiting for one of the security guards to come and retrieve me.

Dad. I remembered my dad. He was a tall, blonde man with bright blue eyes. I looked just like him, from what I remembered. Sasuke had his facial structure, but that was the only thing. Everything else came from his mother. My dad was kind--he was raised by Jiraiya, after all. And my grandfather was a well-known hero around these parts.

Wait, how did I end up here?

It didn’t make sense to me. Somewhere down the road, I’d actually forgotten how I ended up in this place. I think I was kidnapped, but...what if my family just gave me up? Sasuke didn’t seem very surprised to see me. He’d asked for me specifically before he saw me, so he had to know I was here.

I didn’t think to ask him any more questions about the family or the past. Something within me told me I should withhold any questions I had.

“Done already?” Hashirama stepped into the room and folded his arms across his chest. 

Great, this guy.

He was Tsunade’s brother. Originally, all of the Senju siblings were going to share the position of power over the club, but Tsunade managed to weasel all of the power away from them.

“Can you take me back to my room?” I asked weakly. I could barely hold myself up from the bed. Every movement granted me a sting in my hole. “Please?”

“Looks like he wore you out well,” The older man laughed, ignoring my request. “I love it when they make sure to get their money’s worth. So, what’d you do for him?”

“Sir, please,” I begged. “I just want to sleep.”

“Did you suck him off?” He walked towards me and grabbed a fistful of my hair. “Did you drink his cum? Or is it all leaking out of your hole as we speak?”

He kept my face at crotch level and worked down his zipper. I swallowed as he pulled out his stiffening member. 

It was common for the staff to take advantage of a client leaving a toy in the bedroom. It was easier to avoid getting caught if the slave was already fucked. 

“Open your mouth, boy,” He whispered.

He thrust past my lips and fucked my mouth for a few seconds before he came down my throat. I’d assumed he wouldn’t last very long, guards were usually waiting right outside of the door and touching themselves while everything went down. They’d only use the toy to finish them off so it wouldn’t take as long.

He held himself in my mouth and didn’t pull out until I swallowed.

“That’s a good little slut,” He smirked, gripping me by my hair and yanking me off of the bed. “Now, let’s get you all cleaned up for the rest of your shift.”

~~

 

“You have yet to be claimed, Naruto,” Tsunade sighed. “You must be doing something wrong.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” I held eye contact with her as I spoke. Sakura stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders in the most sensual way. Judging by the way Tsunade rolled her head and fluttered her eyelids, I’d say she was experiencing some sort of arousal from it. “I’ll try harder.”

“No need,” She said. “I might have different plans for you.”

“I will take whatever you give me, miss,” I said.

“I know,” She chuckled. “I’m still in the planning stage, so I’ll spare you the details. In the meantime, come here.”

When she stood up, her robe fell to the floor and pooled around her ankles. Sakura took a step back and looked at me with devious eyes. I walked over to Tsunade’s desk and got into position on my back. The older woman swung her leg over and immediately took me into her warm heat, squeezing my member. I whimpered underneath her and placed one hand on her hip. 

“Bottom line, if no one claims you by the end of the week, I’ll just have you as my own,” She rolled her hips. “I’ve got enough of your loads in me to make the decision.”

“I don’t understand, miss,” My lips quivered as I spoke and she slowed her motions. “Why do you want me of all people?”

“Because your dick always gets the hardest,” She purred. “Not to mention you’re capable of multiple orgasms. I remember all of the training it took to get you to that point when you first got here.”

And she’d helped. When I first arrived, she would personally ride for hours, but never let me cum. The longest she’d forced me to edge was seven hours when I was eleven and that’s when I gained better control over my body. 

“Someone’s booking a birthday party here tomorrow. They asked for toys who are capable of playing particular roles.”

“Roles?”

“Yes--the victim and the attacker roles,” She tightened around me. “You’ll be an attacker. These men are twisted, but they’re paying good money.”

“How would I be an--ah!” I arched my back as she sped up and grinded on my member. She was an older, experienced woman. I assumed Tsunade was in her late thirties or early forties, and her strength was like nothing I’d ever endured. She brought her hips down on me harshly and pressed against my balls.

“You won’t be cumming this time, Naruto,” She planted her hands on my chest. “Someone else has asked for you.”

“Miss Tsunade, may I please have a minute to clean up? I’d had three clients already today,” And none of them used a condom. I wasn’t really worried about catching something. Strict rules in the club made it mandatory for clients to get tested every three months to keep their membership and if they were dishonest, the consequences were bad. I think Tsunade had a guy killed once for giving one of the toys crabs. It was the main things she was serious about.

“This person asked for you specifically after you’ve been fucked. They like using cum as lube, I suppose,” She bounced on me for a little while longer before she threw her head back and groaned lustfully. Her walls contracted around me as she came and it took everything to keep my load in me. “Remember, don’t cum, Naruto…” She said, still riding me till she’d come down from her high.

“I’m sorry. You just--feel really good, miss.”

“I know,” She sighed. “I’m fighting the urge to claim you on the spot. But it wouldn’t be fair to do so without taking any final offers. I’ll have to make an announcement about it later on today.”

When she eased off of me, my cock twitched in a way that made Sakura gasp from the corner of the room. I’d almost forgotten she was in the room. If I had to be rode by her as well, I wasn’t going to last.

“Don’t worry, Naruto,” Tsunade giggled. “Sakura has other plans. You should be getting to your client. Asuma will lead you to him.”

Asuma appeared in the doorway in that moment, as if he were standing outside listening. That sounded about right, actually. His eyes drifted down to my erection and he licked his lips.

“If you touch him, you’ll be sorry,” Tsunade growled at him. Hm, if only she knew how late she was with that. Asuma’s already fucked a good bit of the slaves.

“You got it,” He muttered as I stepped past him. Once we were walking down the hall, I felt him reach up and grasp my ass.

I yelped unexpectedly and stumbled forward.

“Nice firm ass,” He smirked. “Makes me mad someone else gets it while I’m stuck out here jerkin’ myself. No matter. Once that guy leaves…” He gestured towards the door we stopped in front of. “...I’m gonna take you for a spin myself, got it?”

“...yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, get in there,” He opened the door and shoved me in. I fell to my knees on the carpet and squared my jaw as the stranger stepped off the bed. I didn’t look at him right away. I shut my eyes and braced myself as I always did before facing a client. 

I didn’t need to look at him to know that he was a wealthy man. You usually couldn’t rent a room so close to the boss for cheap. When you were close to the boss, it meant she had a specific duty to take care of you. You were a prized client that she’d give the best treatment to.

“Get up, boy,” The man’s voice was smooth and deep. It sent chills down my spine and my eyes drifted up his body. He was already hard--throbbing, even. His size was impressive, but I could probably manage it. Despite the fact that I’d taken bigger, I had already been bottomed a considerable amount of times today.

“Y-yes, sir,” I stood up slowly and made eye contact with him and--I couldn’t believe my eyes. An unbelievable wave of deja vu crept over me as we locked eyes and I realized I’d seen this man before. Somehow, somewhere. This wasn’t our first meeting.”

“You’ve grown to a nice size,” He said suavely and it took me a while to realize he wasn’t referring to my height. He sat on the bed and spread his legs a bit. “Come closer. Let me get a good look at you, Naruto.”

The way he said my name--it was so fucking familiar. Where did I know him from?

As I walked closer, he raised his eyebrows and reached out to grip my waist. On his part, it looked effortless, but the tiny bit of force he used to pull me forward was enough to get my tip between his lips. He suckled softly and I let out a shaky breath.

“You taste sweet. Someone’s been riding your cock alright, I can taste their juice. Tsunade does fulfill every request, I see. Serving you up to me on a silver platter,” He grinned.

“W-would you mind if I ask who you are?”

“Sasuke told me you’ve done some forgetting while you were here,” He ran his tongue over my tip. “I’m Madara. Sasuke’s uncle.”

Of course. I remembered him, now. The brother of Sasuke’s biological mother. He’d showed up to our house a couple of times to see Sasuke. He always commented about how the Uchiha blood in him was strong. 

“But you can call me Uncle Madara as well. You always have.”

“I’m sorry, sir. But I don’t remember having sex with you.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t,” He smirked. “I bet you don’t remember a lot from that time period. That’s okay.”

“Would you like for me to suck you, sir?”

“You don’t seem very surprised.”

“No, sir.”

“And why is that?” He asked me. “Have you really been through so much in this place that you can no longer be surprised?”

I was about to answer when he started suckling my tip and swirling his tongue around it, making me flinch and bite back the urge to put my hands on his head. I’d made that mistake with a client before and he beat me senseless for it before fucking me raw with no lubricant. I didn’t want to have a repeat, especially not now.

“There you go, drizzling down my throat,” He hummed, stroking me before he laid back on the bed. “Now, I want you to slide into me as slowly as possible. I want to feel every inch.”

Topping grown men was definitely out of my comfort-zone. For one thing, I was small and the handful of times I’d topped them, they ended up riding me so hard my pelvis hurt for days. Still, I positioned myself at his entrance and slid my tip in as agonizingly slowly as possible. He tightened around me and I gasped and leaned forward, planting one hand on the bed next to his head and the other on his waist.

“Such a nice, big dick,” He stroked my hair. “Oh, you were the perfect choice, Naruto.”

He was so tight--so tight that I was wondering why this didn’t hurt him. Once I was fully lodged within him, I paused and waited for instructions.

“Now--I want you to fuck me slowly. And when you see me cum, I want you to keep going.”

“Yes, sir,” I said shakily. A cock ring would’ve been smart to ask for in this situation, but it was too late for that. I sighed and moved in and out of him slowly, watching his chest rise and fall with every thrust.

“That’s it--good boy…”

My pre-cum and his saliva were the only lubricant we had and it was just enough. I shuddered when he wrapped his legs around me and tried my best to keep the pacing I had. But every fiber of my being was telling me to rut into him as hard as I could, cum, and take whatever punishment he would dish out.

“Keep going,” He groaned and one of his hands trailed down my chest. “You’ve grown so much…”

“Sir...I can’t--”

“Keep going and I’ll cum,” He cut me off and I saw his cock twitch slightly. To expedite it, I aimed for his prostate, making him arch his back suddenly. “Oh, fuck!”

I fucked him through his orgasm, as soon as he started to cum, I pick up the pace just barely and continued fucking him while he came down.

“Shit...that’s good, right there…” He sighed and licked his lips. “Now, it’s my turn to play with you. Lay down, Naruto.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this would be fifteen year old Naruto in terms of age. This story's not going to be for the squeamish and there will be a lot of bad people. I'm not sure if the story will end with a happy ending or not, yet. But we'll see!


End file.
